


A reveal of epic proportions

by KellyDrake6



Series: Merlin prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Heavy Angst, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pre-Slash, Queen Gwen (Merlin), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Merlin doesn't use a disguise at the battle of camlann and reveals himself in a blaze of glory
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141712
Comments: 21
Kudos: 143
Collections: BBC Merlin prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [fallenfairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenfairytale/pseuds/fallenfairytale) in the [MerlinPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MerlinPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Merlin Battle of Camlann canon AU  
> —  
> We all know the scene, were Merlin appears as dragoon and fights the Saxons, right? But in my opinion, the scene would have been so much more powerful if it was not dragoon that appears, but Merlin as himself! That’s what this fic is gonna be about. Merlin saving everyone from the Saxons with his magic, as himself. And to make it even more powerful, he’s not gonna do it alone. He’s not going to appear out of the blue with just a magic staff, no, he appears as Merlin, the dragon lord. On the back of Kilgarrah, Merlin arrives on the battle field. Everyone is wondering why the dragon is helping them, but then they see a man riding the dragon and fighting with them. One moment, Arthur is about to get attacked, but doesn’t notice. But Merlin appears right in front of him, on the back of Kilgarrah and shows just how powerful he really is. Arthur is shocked. Merlin then gets down from Kilgarrahs back and fights next to Arthur and everyone. With his magic. In the heat of the battle, Arthur doesn’t care. Of course, they win. But it’s not Arthur who gets wounded, but Merlin, while he fights Morgana, and kills her with Arthur’s sword. (You can decide what happens to Mordered) Arthur is angry. Feeling betrayed. He sends Gaius to take care of Merlin, but shortly after he’s not in danger of dying anymore, sends him in the vaults. He doesn’t know what to do. He knows, that Merlin saved them all, but he’s so angry. In the mean time, Merlin refuses to eat, drink or do anything else. Arthur has no clue about that. Soon as Arthur finds out, he gets even more angry, bc Merlin is reacting this way. So he goes and talks to him, or rather shout at him. Merlin is devastated.
> 
> And so on and on and on.... the rest is up to you!
> 
> Also, it is kinda up to you in the end, but gimme hella long fanfictions please like, 46000 words and I’D KISS YOU if more .... ima merry you lmao! No jokes aside, I love love love, really loooooooooong fics. But if it happens to be not that long, it’s perfectly fine don’t worry about that! <3

Merlin wasnt expecting the sudden rush of what he could only describe as adrenaline when his magic returned to him, nor did he expect said magic to practically explode outwards and destroy the rock mountain that morgana had trapped him behind, though he smiled slightly as he ran out into the forest to find a spot big enough for kilgarrah to land in. Taking a deep breath as he looked up to the clouds he let out a noise akin to a roar "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" It wasn't long before the dragon was in front of him, watching him with a raised eyebrow as if waiting to see what crazy idea merlin was about to tell him.

Merlin merely bowed his head slightly, taking him off guard for a second "i need your help, would you fight with me and save arthur?" He asks, looking up at the dragon with hope and fiery passion in his eyes "of course young warlock, what do you wish to do?" Kilgarrah responds, this was the most dragonlord like that merlin had ever been and it made him proud to see how far the man had come, though the dragon certainly would never actually say that to the man, less he hold it over him for the rest of time "I'm not disguising myself, i want arthur as well as everyone else to finally see who i truly am" merlin says in a tone that they both know means that no matter what anyone said, he wouldn't be changing his mind no matter the cost.

Kilgarrah lets out a quiet chuckle that causes merlin to look up and tilt his head "i often wondered when this day would come, get on young warlock" he says, causing merlin who had only gotten to ride him once before to smile brightly, before he climbed up his wing and settled on his back. Clinging on tightly as they took off, merlin spent a couple of minutes taking in the view as the decision of what he was about to do truly sunk in, for the first time since he revealed his magic to will all those years ago, merlin felt incredibly nervous at what was about to come, what was about to change "merlin we are above camlann, what are you wanting to do?" Kilgharrah asks, bringing him out of his spiraling thoughts and startling him a little as the dragon had said his name for what felt like the first time ever.

As he looked down merlin noticed that the dragon must have descended at some point without him realizing, he could see the battle had begun some time ago though it was unclear who was winning at this point in time "attack any and all Saxons that come into your sights, try to keep camelots knights unharmed" he says after a few seconds and with that said kilgarrah flew even lower, snout opening as he flew over the fighting dousing Saxons unlucky enough to be in his path with fire, before heading back up to the cliffs and disapearing from sight "any idea where morgana is?" Merlin asks as he pokes his head back over the cliff to see what was going on below them, kilgharrah doing the same, pin pointing the witch on the cliff edge below them "below us, beware that she might call in aithuisa" he says as Merlin gives him a signal to take off, once more they dive down dousing Saxon after saxon in flames.

Though they don't realise that most of Camelot has stopped fighting, arthur among them as they had begun to run for cover, but they noticed just who it was on the back of the dragon, so stopped to watch the dragon and its lord work with them instead of against them. Merlin remembered that other knights must have been on the other path that morgana had set up to trap them with and yelled "kilgharrah you must go find the other path and help the fight, let me finish the job here" which caused the dragon to turn in a circle a few times, before depositing merlin safely on a hill that lead to the battle ground "best of luck young warlock" he hears as the dragon disapears over the cliff edge and away from him ' _you too my friend_ ' he sends telepathically before focusing on getting to athur or morgana, whoever he encountered first.

Once he was down on the battle field he was quickly face to face with mordred, who looked shocked and almost happy to see him there "so the mighty emrys joins us after all" he says in a tone that almost makes merlin shiver, though he just glares at the man as his magic reaches out almost everywhere, in order to keep him safe and alert him to on coming danger "not for you or morgana, no i fight with camelot" he growls as his magic sends mordred flying against the rocks, pinning him there which takes the cocky look off the mans face, realisation and fear replacing it "i won't kill you, i refuse to become the likes of morgana or uther" he says, flicking his wrist to release him. Mordred stares at him for several seconds, shock clear to see before he nods and rushes into the fray of the fight taking place not too far from where they'd been.

He quickly follows, getting a better vantage point to see where arthur and morgana were, though he was able to find morgana faster than the king and she had found him, she stared in disbelief before shouting spells and sending more saxons to one particular spot, which clued merlin into where arthur was. He managed to get even higher, until he was at the very top of the cliff again and because the sky was already dark as it was, it made it incredibly easy to conjure up a storm and send bolts of lightning down to where he needed them to hit, sending more than four sets of saxsons backwards at once. Again arthur stopped in the middle of swinging his sword and looked up, making eye contact with merlin even as his hands directed lightening at the enemy around him.

Merlin nods at him before quickly disapearing, making his way down to the ground to join the battle properly, it had gotten even more intense and there was only so much he could do with lightening. It took longer than merlin expected, but soon he was running and ducking through smaller battles, his magic going in all directions instinctively sending fire balls and small tremors through the earth as he made his way to arthur.

As soon as hes beside the man he holds out a hand yelling "Astrice!" Which sends a bright ball of light at them, most of them falling to the floor or flying backwards after attempting to get out of the way, he looks over at arthur who dispite looking shocked seemed far too calm to have found out his man servant and best friend not only had magic but was also a dragon lord, but merlin knew this wouldn't last for long and they would soon be having words once this was over.

They fought side by side, sword and magic until only morgana remained "can i borrow your sword?" Merlin asked, knowing it was the only thing that could defeat her once and for all, though Arthur stared at him for several seconds possibly wondering what the fuck was going on and why the most powerful sorcerer needed a sword, before closing his eyes and sighing before handing Excalibur over "so emrys, finally decided to show us who you really are have you?" Morgana says tauntingly as she comes out of the shadows glaring at him, merlin raises an eyebrow checking that none of the camelot knights or the king were too close to them before looking back at morgana "I'm suprised you didn't figure it out years ago" he drawls back, intending to rile her up so she struck out first "yes well, you do well at hiding in plain sight" she growls angrily, her magic sparking and ready to strike at a moment's notice.

They glare at one another before morgana screams out a spell, which he quickly deflects onto the rocks, breaking it into pieces that fly in all directions before merlin sends a fire ball at her and a shock wave into the ground to throw her off balance, though it doesnt last for long as she screams something else at the sky, but merlin has already figured out what she's trying to do, as soon as aithuisa flys into view, he roars "Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai! Weas!" at her, causing the dragon to hover as her eyes go from morgana to him as morgana yells again, though she stays where she is "Ithi!" He growls, causing everyone to freeze as they look between him and the indecisive dragon who quickly turns and flys away.

Morgana lets out a shriek that causes merlin and those close by the flinch, he raises an eye brow and smirks at her as they pull out their respective swords. The knights stepping back but move to grab the hilts of their own, though they watch in fascination and shock as merlin goes toe to toe with morgana, neither showing weakness as they parry and strike faster and faster with every passing second. Their magic helping them as each block became harsher and harsher until merlin felt morgana's sword slice his side, though that doesn't stop him from letting his magic take over from his faultering strength.

The two of them keep going until morgana is cursing to high heaven and merlin is staggering almost dangerously from blood loss, but with the last of his strength and with one more push he gets morgana on the floor "no mortal blade can kill me" she says, still some how thinking that he's an idiot "this is no mortal blade" he says as he stabs her in the chest, causing her to gasp painfully "this was forged in dragons breath" he mutters loud enough for her to hear as he wavers a little more, though stays conscious long enough to twist the sword and pull it back out again, falling to his knees beside her as his strength finally gives out "goodbye morgana" is the last thing he hears himself say before the world turns black.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur stares at the enemy not that far from them, feeling the protection and energy of the knights behind him he holds up his sword, silently counts back from 3 and screams "on me!" As they all rush forward to try and overwhelm the saxons, every single one of them getting lost in the sea of fighting as arthur befalls man after man, twisting turning, parrying and blocking deadly hits until he's in the middle of the sea of clashing swords and battle cries "for the love of Camelot!" He cries to no one in particular before rushing off to join his brothers once more, striking saxons with deadly blows and helping his knights whenever he's able, though nothing prepares him for a yell of "take cover! Dragon fire!" From sir leon. 

He pauses mid jump, landing rather painfully as he scans the sky to see what the hell was going on, imediatly seeing the dragon that surely should be dead, hadn't he killed it years ago? He stares in disbelief as it flies inches above their heads breathing fire as it went, he noticed it was aiming said fire only at the saxons though he wasn't about to be lulled into a false sense of security "keep fighting! Stay out of it's line of sight!" He yells, causing the fighting that had paused on both sides to continue as if nothing had happend, though it wasn't long before the dragon returned and half the knights stopped to gape again "is that merlin?!" That alone caused arthur to spin around to find his crazy manservant, only to follow his knights gazes and find that yes that was indeed merlin riding a dragon and telling it what to do. 

His disbelief only grows stronger when he sees the dragon circle above their heads a few times only to hover above a ridge in the rocks, which conveniently had a slop down to the battle field and with a gentleness arthur didnt even know a dragon could have, put merlin down on it before flying away and disapearing in the direction he'd sent percival and gwaine in, due to his distraction he'd lost sight of merlin who had now completely disapeared. 

So now he had a dragon and merlin to worry about wasn't that just great, he isn't thinking about either for long though as 10 or more saxons surround him taking advantage of the massive distraction, he manages to slice three men before a bright light almost blinds him though it stops the enemy in their tracks for a minute or so. Hes about to rush back into the fray once more when he noticed a figure above him with their arm outstretched, sending bolt after bolt of lightning and realised that man is merlin. 

He stares at him unable to think anything other than merlin had magic. The awkward gangly man that had grown to be his best friend, who tripped over his own feet and cried when a unicorn had been a couple of feet away from him was a damn sorcerer! Merlin noticed him and returned the eye contact, though didnt stop blasting saxson after saxson with lighting even when he nodded at him and once again disapeared, there wasn't anything he could do about the man right now but there would be hell to pay once they had finished this battle and were back in camelot. 

Arthur put his new found anger at the knowlege into fighting, taking down almost 20 men before merlin appeared out of no where and started yelling words he couldn't understand, nor did he want to as he was nearly blinded for the second time in 10 minutes. Did sorcerers not know how to fight without trying to blind people or something? He had to admit that merlin was a good fighter, even if his technique was illegal. 

Arthur was suprised as how well the two of them fought together, the most unlikely Alliance against morgana until she was the only one left. Arthur had noticed how Mordred had once again switched sides and was standing with his knights glaring at morgana who was starting to come out of the shadows "can i borrow your sword?" Merlin asked suddenly, making him look at the man as if he'd grown a second head wondering why he even needed it. 

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, praying to any god that was listening to give him strength before sighing and handing it over. Backing up to where his knights were and glaring at mordred who looked down "so emrys, finally decided to show us who you really are have you?" He hears morgana ask in a familiar taunting tone, though it gives him pause as he's heard the name before though he isn't sure where "im suprised you didn't figure it out years ago" merlin says in a tone that's usually reserved for him. 

It shows that he's trying to wind her up and by the smirk on the mans face he knows it's working. Arthur nearly jumps when Morgana starts screaming, though he ducks when Merlin sends What ever morgana threw at him into the cliff face. It goes on like this for several minutes before Morgana looks to the sky and screams jibberish, he doesn't like the realisation growing on merlins face either. 

But he doesn't expect merlin to roar at the dragon that's just appeared, arthur notices its a white one and idly wonders where the hell it came from as morgana once again starts yelling, which gets cut off by a vicious sounding growl from merlin that makes the dragon that genuinly looked like it didn't know what to do, turn tail and fly off. Great so his manservant crossed sorcerer is also a dragonlord too, his thoughts are cut off by a ear piercing shriek that makes everyone around him, including merlin flinch or move away. 

Its then that he realises why merlin wanted his sword as the two slowly walk in a circle watching each other, before merlin in a move arthur didn't even know he could do struck morgana, or he would have if morgana didnt block and parry it like she had all those years ago when she had arthur used to train together in secret. He watched in awe as they seemed to dance around one another, getting faster with each swing, parry and block. 

He knew it was only a matter of time before one of them faltered, they couldn't keep going like this if they wanted to out last the other, but it seemed like merlin was either using magic or lasting out of sheer defiance. Though it lasted longer than either morgana or arthur were expecting, the former did injure merlin in someway if his pained inhale was anything to go by. It was 10 minutes later that arthur noticed something seriously wrong with the man as he practically staggered before his next swing, how he was still on his feet let alone fighting was lost on arthur, but he watched him use the last of his strength to not only knock morgana to the floor but have a conversation as he stabbed her. 

Arthur didn't know merlin had it in him, he not only twisted the sword quite violently, he also pulled it out in such a way that it caused even more pain "goodbye morgana" they hear him mutter before he collapsed beside her, for a few seconds no one did anything but then every single knight seemed to spring into action, a few ran off to fetch gaius he presumed whilst the rest looked to him for guidance, though he slowly approached merlin both to ensure that morgana was dead and that merlin was alive, so that he could give him the bollocking of a life time. He wasn't expecting to see a gash so long that arthur was suprised merlin had still been on his feet for over 20 minutes since he got it, never mind still alive! 

Turning to the knights still waiting for him to tell them something he nods at merlin "get him to gaius" he orders before taking in the dying and the wounded, it was suprising there wern't more camelot knights but he guesses thats thanks to merlin and his damned dragon. He was quick to follow the knights to gaius's tent, he wasn't expecting gaius to do a double take before sighing quietly "lay him down" as if something like this had happend before. 

Though with what he'd learned and how fast the older man managed to stop the bleeding and stitch merlin up, he wouldn't be suprised if it had "wait, the man on the dragon was merlin?" Gwen asked as she had obviously seen as much as they had, gaius gave a sigh that told arthur that he probably knew about his wards illegal activities "it was indeed guinevere" he says as he feeds merlin some potion or other to counter act the blood loss.

Once he knew that merlin was on his way to recovery he went to his own tent, sitting at a table with his head his hands, what the hell was he supposed to do? Merlin was his best friend for christ sake, how could he betray him like this, what did he do to make his friend learn magic when he knew it was illegal? He had no idea if he was going to execute the man or banish him from Camelot, both of them sounded down right awful but that was what his laws stated, hell he'd throw him in the dungon along with mordred till he had figured out a solution. It wasn't like they didnt deserve it, merlin had magic and was a dragonlord and mordred betrayed them by siding with morgana!

He groaned again due to the fact that even though merlin had magic, he had also saved camelot from loosing most if not all of their knights and probably the king as well, but he can't be seen giving merlin special treatment just because he did a good deed. He eventually left the tent in order to check on everyone's health seeing as they had far more men coming back than expected, even gwaine and percival came back in one piece though they were chatting in rather loud voices about a dragon helping them and that it was the coolest thing they'd ever seen, he had heard leon whisper yell 'treason' at him before eventually telling the story from their part of the battle, seemingly a little excited about it, which only made arthur more confused as to what the hell he was going to do once merlin was back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost 3 days later when Merlin woke up, slightly disoriented due to the fact that they'd come back to camelot at some point whilst he was out. For a few minutes he layed completly still, watching gaius potter around the room doing random things before the memories of three days ago return, forcing him to sit up in panic as he looked around the room for arthur "steady merlin, you don't want to rip the stiches or pass out again" gods above it hadn't been a dream, he had revealed his magic and the fact that he's a dragon lord in front of everyone "did we win?" He asks as gaius shoves a bowl of soup and some bread into his hands.

A stern look told him he wouldn't get to know until he started eating "yes you did, though fighting with an injury like that was foolish" the older man says eventually, though he could tell that there was something he was leaving out but he didn't get to ask, because as soon as he'd finished his meal and told gaius he felt alot better, he was being dragged from the room and down to the dungeon. Though he was put in a nicer one than usual so he had that going for him, he also wasn't the only one down here as mordred was in the cell facing him "why am i here?" Merlin asks confused as to what was going on, surely arthur would have wanted to see him before he was brought here. But then again why would he? 

Merlin had betrayed him in the Kings eyes, but he still wanted to know why the hell mordred was here "i switched sides after our talk, the king put me here as he didnt trust me" mordred says after 20 minutes of them just staring at one another, gods if that was how he was treating mordred how the hell was he going to treat merlin?! He moved from the middle of the room to a corner where he couldn't see mordred and he couldn't see merlin and curled up in a ball blinking back tears, casting a spell some time later to block out mordred's voice and refuses to talk to him in his mind. 

Its several hours later, when the sun seems to be setting that he hears the cell door open, though he bearly reacts to it "merlin i brought some food" gwen says softly, confusing merlin as to why the queen was here but still he doesn't move, not wanting to see disappointment or fear on one of his closest friends faces. Theres a soft sigh before he's left alone again, not that it does anything as Merlin simply stays in that spot and doesn't move for the next 4 days, even as new food and water is brought to him. Its then familiar footsteps are heard marching down the steps and stop outside his cell, arthur was here and he didn't sound happy.

He can feel Arthur's glare on his back which scared the living hell out of him, the king had never been truly angry with him before and merlin feared what the fallout would be "so sorcerer, ready to tell me why you came to camelot?" He spits out causing merlin to flinch at the harsh tone and ferocity that he said the word 'sorcerer' with, not wanting to look at him but knowing he'd have to speak at some point, merlin sat up and turned to face the front of the cell for the first time in days. 

Though he kept his head bowed in a show of submission and respect "i came to learn how to control my magic, my lord" he says, wincing at how his voice sounded, though the sound of it only seemed to make arthur all the more angry "why are you doing this to yourself? To make yourself seem weaker? To get me to feel sorry for you?" He snarled, sounding so agressive that merlin moved until his back was against the wall but he doesn't say anything, less he somehow wind the man up more.

Which doesn't go down as well as he though it would, arthur slammed his hand on the cell door making him jump and look up in alarm "i asked a question and you will answer me" he growls, glaring so harshly that merlin thought that if looks could kill, he'd have been a goner a long time ago. He can only shrug before speaking in a soft tone "im not doing anything, im just not hungry" which was a lie but he couldn't bring himself to do anything if he was going to be executed in a few days. 

There was a quiet scoff and he looked up just in time to see arthur roll his eyes "i order you to eat something" he says in a tone that he usually knows not to mess with "and if i dont?" Merlin asks back, in a tone that he knows is going to get him yelled at "are you going to kill me?" He asks in a sarcastic tone that tells arthur thats exactly what he thinks is going to happen. 

Arthur's eyes briefly show his shock before pure unbridled anger takes over "you dare question the king?!" He yells causing merlin to jump as its the first time he's ever had this aimed at him "i should have run you through beside the witch" he growls, opening the door and pulling him to his feet. Making merlin fully submit to what ever the man was going to do to him "i ask the questions, sorcerer not you" he spits before taking a deep breath "where and why did you learn magic?" He asks, though doesn't release his arm that he's holding in an iron like grip. 

This is the question that merlin had always feared, no matter the outcome of him revealing himself "i didnt" he whispers weakly, bowing his head so that arthur didn't see the tears welling up in his eyes "don't lie to me, where did you learn it" arthur tilts his chin back up so they make eye contact. 

For a brief second sadness at seeing merlin so upset appears in his eyes, though its gone just as quick "i was born with it" merlin says, trying to sound confident as he stared back at the king defiantly. As if trying to see if arthur would scream that he was lying "thats not possible, you either learn or you don't" confusion bleeds into his tone, but he turns to look at Mordred with a glare so harsh, that merlin's glad it's not aimed at him for once "i didn't ask you, traitor" he says before turning back to Merlin with a conflicted look on his face. Though he lets him go and storms out "this isn't over" he says before marching back up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur was kept updated on merlin's health over the two day trek back to camelot, he was relieved that the man had survived but that also meant that he had to make a decision on what to do with him when he did eventually wake up, he ended up going straight to gaius "you could always post guards outside my quaters and the moment hes eaten and feels like himself again, take him to the dungeons" he really hadn't expected the man to be on board with the idea, but it seemed as if gaius wanted merlin to stay in camelot just as much as the king did "that's not a bad idea" he says with a hum, nodding once to signal he was leaving "im sorry it has to be this way" he says as he gets to the door, looking at gaius who gave a simple shrug "he had to show you eventually sire, i couldn't protect him forever" he says looking slightly resigned. 

That told him everything he needed to know, the older man had been keeping merlin safe even though he knew how dangerous it was. He quickly left to watch Mordred being thrown into a cell, why the man had turned his back on morgana in the first place was lost on him but he wasn't ready to ask just yet, so he went to his chambers to do paper work that he'd been ignoring in order to sort out what was going to happen to mer- the sorcerer. 

The next few days seemed to fly by as he finished paperwork and joined the knights training sessions, if only to get out his rising frustration. Though it only rose higher when gwen popped her head in looking worried and nervous, something he hadn't seen since she became queen "what is it guinevere? He asks, giving her his full attention when she sat beside him and sighed in a way that he knew he whatever she was about to say wasn't at all good. 

When she looked up again it was clear that she was holding back her emotions about the topic "merlin hadn't eaten in 4 days" she says looking sad, though its quickly hiden when arthur turns to look at her sharply, this wasn't what he was expecting in the slightest "what do you mean? Is he sick again?" He asks as the man had been in the dungeon for as many days, he felt slightly concerned but it was quickly quashed when gwen shook her head "no gaius checked him over when he was sleeping, hes perfectly healthy" she says, causing the anger and fustration to rise ten fold "whats he playing at?" He asks, before standing up startling gwen to do the same. Though he doesn't hear what she says, if she says anything at all as he storms out of the room and down to the bottom of the castle where a traitor and a sorcerer are residing.

He didn't even bother looking in mordred's direction when he got there, only interested in giving merlin the bollocking of a life time that he'd promised himself. But for several seconds he was stunned into silence when he noticed merlin's form curled up in the furthest corner of the cell facing the wall, though his anger took over the shock and sadness when he saw an untouched meal that looked liked it'd been sat there for hours at this point "so sorcerer, want to explain why you're in camelot?" He spits out harshly, even though he genuinly wanted to know, who in there right mind would come to a place where magic is illegal? Especially someone as powerful as the man in front of him. 

At first he didnt know if merlin was even conscious but he slowly sat up and faced him, keeping his head down in submission and arthur found that he couldn't stand it, there was something about merlin being docile when he usually so bubbly and talkative that he hated, but he had to soldier on if he wanted answers "i came here to control my magic" he says in a raspy voice, which once again caused his anger to rise so much that he almost unlocks the door "why are you doing this? To make yourself look weaker, to get my pity?" He yells in a tone that he hopes isn't full of pleading, he doesn't want merlin doing this to himself but at the same time he wonders if the man he's known for years is merely tricking him. 

He noticed that merlin had moved all the way back to the wall at his yelling and forced himself to calm down, they wouldn't get anywhere if he wasn't willing to talk. Which it seemed he wasn't as he didn't say a word and refused to look up, causing him to hit the door hard enough to make merlin jump and look at him in shock "i asked a question and you will answer it" he snarls, causing merlin to flinch and look away before opening his mouth to speak "im not doing anything, im not hungry" he says in a soft tone, which arthur knows it complete bullshit as the man had an arm around his stomach, hell he's suprised he can't hear it protest at his own words "i order you to eat" he says pointing at the food thats already in there with him.

It seems then that the merlin he knows comes back to him "and if i dont?" He asks in a voice just short of a demand, which arthur doesnt like the sound of "are you going to kill me?" There's familiar sarcasm as he speaks a second time, though the question shocks him to his very core. He might be angry, confused and at a total loss of what to do with him but he wonders just how many times merlin had thought the question around him without asking it aloud "you dare question your king?!" He roars as pure unbridled anger that he's only felt a small number of times takes over "i should have run you through beside the witch" he growls, startling both himself and merlin. 

He unlocks the door and storms up to the man, feeling him become almost lifeless when he grabs his arm, gods there's fear in his eyes. He slowly shakes his head before spitting "i ask the questions sorcerer, not you" at him before taking a deep breath so that he was calm enough to ask the next question, so that he'd get an answer without the need to scream at him again "where and why did you learn magic?" And why did he need gaius's assistance to control it? He watched merlin close his eyes for a few seconds before opening them with a look of resignation much like gaius days earlier "i didn't" he whispers, bowing his head and sounding like the mere admittance was hard to say out loud.

Arthur rose an eyebrow at that before putting a finger under his chin so he could raise the mans head, he wasn't expecting to see merlin on the verge of tears when they made eye contact. Good lord this was harder than he thought it would be "don't lie to me, where did you learn it?" He asks again, a little more forcefully this time as he gripped the arm he was holding just a little bit tighter "i was born with it" merlin says in a tone much more confident than he appeared to be, he stared arthur in the eye for the first time since the conversation began "that isn't possible" he says in confusion that is clear to hear. 

It isn't merlin that answers, though he looks disappointed but mordred "its possible sire, how do you think so many druids have magic?" He asks, causing his anger to go from merlin to him and he feels merlin relax ever so slightly when he noticed the glare wasnt aimed at him this time "i didnt ask you, traitor!" He yells before letting go of merlin and storming from the cell, subtly moving the tray of food towards merlin as he left. As soon as the door was locked he glared at merlin "this isn't over" he warns before storming back up to the main castle and making his way to gaius, surely he had an answer about this some where!

He didn't even bother to knock, just walked straight in which startled gaius who was making something, so had his back to the door "your majesty! What can i do for you?" He asks, walking towards him with concern on his face, was he that easy to read or was the confusion clear as day on his face? He sits down and stares at the man for several seconds, gaius' eyebrow slowly started rising which got arthur to start talking "can people be born with magic?" He asks, causing gaius to do a double take before sitting down to face him. Arthur got the impression that this would be the most important and quite possibly the longest conversation he would ever have in his life "its rare but its entirely possible" he says with a sigh, probably knowing that he'd spoken to merlin before coming here.

He nods slowly as the older man leaned forwards "its said that the purge caused too much magic to be free, so it distributed most of it to people that were worthy of it" he says, wincing at the topic of what his father had done all those years ago "merlin, morgana and possibly mordred were given this gift" he says gently, making arthur scoff "and look where it got her! It corupted her! What if merlin is next?" He demands, not wanting his best friend to go insane and end up fighting them like morgana had for over 5 years "magic doesn't corrupt arthur, fear and anger do" gaius says sadly, which makes arthur pause long enough to think straight. 

If morgana had been born with magic, then took in by uther before knowing about it she must have been terrified when she figured it out "those nightmares, were they magic?" He asks as he had noticed that no matter how many times he'd try and reasure her that it wasnt real, they all happend within hours or days of morgana uttering what she'd seen "they were sire, she was a seer" he hears quietly, how long had gaius known? Had merlin attempted to help? No he couldn't have, she made it clear that she detested him before the two had fought. He sighs quietly, resting his head in his hands before whispering "i dont want to kill or banish him" as he looked back up at gaius who looked shocked and slightly concerned "i cant just change a law for one person either" he mutters as he'd briefly thought about doing it. 

Gaius raises an eyebrow at hearing this and tilts his head "when did you start thinking about changing laws, sire?" He asks, slightly suprised the king had even started thinking about magic this way "i thought about it many a time as a prince, though after my father i forgot about it" he says as he rubs his temples, feeling an oncoming headache and he still had a council session to attend once he'd finished here, he looks up at gaius once more trying to will him to speak, but gives up when the man raises his eyebrow much higher than before "what should i do?" He asks weakly, he had never felt so lost in his entire life. 

He not only had merlin and magic to think about but camelot as a whole as well "talk to him, listen to what he has to say" gaius responds, moving to clasp his shoulder in a way that felt comforting and grounding "not right away though, take time to figure out what you really want" he adds before moving away, some how settling Arthur's mind slightly. 

He was right, he didn't need to decide every thing right away, but he did need to rule his kingdom and calm down enough so that he wouldn't fly off the handle at merlin again "thank you for your council, gaius" he says before he takes his leave, seeing the man nod at him before the door closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin didn't see arthur again for at least another week, though at this point he was eating the smallest amounts of food he could get away with, so that he had enough energy for whatever was going to come. He had also started letting mordred talk to him again, which was still awkward and most of the time it was mordred talking and him vaugly listening. But somewhere in between Merlin falling asleep listening to him talking and him having the smallest piece of bread, the sound of footsteps could be heard heading in their direction once again, though they sounded far calmer than the first time Arthur had come to yell at him. 

Merlin looked up at the cell door this time around, watching the king dither there for a minute or so before sighing and opening the door "come with me" is all he says causing merlin to freeze for a few seconds, was this it? Arthur merely rolls his eyes "cmon you dollop head of a sorcerer, i dont have all day" he was using merlin's nickname for him, so either he wasn't getting executed or arthur was in a good mood. He is quick to stand and walk over to the man, who grabs his shoulder in a way that looks incredibly rough but in reality is bearly touching him "we are going to have a discussion and you are to tell me everything" the king says as he leads him up the stairs and into a room he'd never seen or even noticed before.

Once arthur was facing him he raises an eyebrow "so you were born with magic, correct?" He asks, taking merlin by suprise as this wasn't how he expected the conversation to go at all, especially after how angry arthur was with him last time "yes sire, mother said i was able to move things whilst in the crib" he responds, watching as Arthur's eyes widen for a few seconds before he closes himself off again "since arriving have you ever thought about attacking the late king or i?" He knows Arthur's only asking this out of necessity, but the thought of him even thinking merlin would even do such a thing stings "no my lord, I've only ever used magic in camelot to protect you. Both of you" he says the last part grudgingly, making arthur tilt his head slightly as he had heard the pause before he had said the last part.

He watched arthur nod once before sighing "have you ever hurt or even... Killed anyone with your magic?" He asks, making him freeze again which he knows arthur notices as his hand moves towards his sword, did he lie or tell the complete truth? Damn it he can't hide something this big from his best friend and other half "i injured old man simmons when i felled a tree by accident when i was younger" he admitted quietly, causing arthur to quirk an eyebrow and smile slightly "i have killed a sorceress, nimueh and technically morgana as well as many magical creatures" he says meeting Arthur's eye as he says this, though Arthur doesn't give a reaction as he looks down again "i poisoned morgana when that sleeping spell took over camelot, her sister had made morgana the source of it" he reveals, hearing a sharp intake of breath before a sigh that made him nervous. 

He bows his head in shame before speaking again "i tried to kill mordred as a child and caused morgana to fall into a coma like state" he all but whispers, flinching when arthur stood up so fast he knocked his chair over "i was the one to heal her as well" he says, looking up at a furious arthur to see him calm slightly at hearing this, watching as he picked his chair back up and sit down once more though he was glaring at merlin now, not that he blamed him it was probably a lot to take in "you said you saved me, how many times?" He asks causing merlin to list everything, starting from the very first night when he became his manservant to the sidth girl that tried drowning him "you said you knocked me out!" Arthur says in shock and horror, causing merlin to shrug sheepishly, to everything in between. 

Arthur tilting his head or interupting to show his disbelief as each story got more and more insane the longer merlin spoke "you mentioned the dragon, the same one you were riding at camlann care to explain?' He asks and merlin has to will himself not to become emotional before he explains everything "you remember the dragon lord we found?" He starts off asking, which makes arthur roll his eyes but nod nonetheless "yes the one you cried over" he says in amusement and slight annoyance at having to remeber such a thing "he was my father, when he died the dragonlord trait passed from him to me" now it was arthur who froze, the amusement on his face vanishing and shock and a small amount of sadness repaced it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again "I'll probably regret asking this, but were you the one to release him?" He asks looking as if He was using every ounce of self control to remain where he was "it was, i didn't know he would attack though!" He says quickly, watching as arthur let out a slow calming breath before letting out a deep deep sigh "i made a promise to free him after he helped me with the whole Cornelius Sigan thing" he says with a small growl to show his displeasure on the subject, arthur crosses his arms and shakes his head with a mutter that sounded like "naive idiot" whilst merlin just looks at him sheepishly.

They didn't speak for some time, though it seemed like arthur was trying to figure something out "you said i killed him, but i was knocked out instantly and he very clearly isnt dead" he says whilst giving merlin his best 'do i look stupid' looks that amused him slightly too much for the topic at hand "i yelled at him, told him to never attack camelot again or id kill him" he says, watching as a kaleidoscope of emotions and expressions pass over the mans face before his shoulders slumped and he let out a quiet groan "you dont do things by halves do you merlin" he say in annoyance as he pulls him up and walks him back to his cell, pushing him in and locking the door again "at least now i know why everytime you told me about something it was true" he grumbles as he turns away obviously rolling his eyes. 

Its then merlin remembers the biggest thing that he hadn't told the king yet and began to feel nervous "there is one more thing" he says, blocking mordred from talking to either of them causing arthur to tense when he saw his eyes changed from blue to gold "God's merlin there's more?!" He asks in shock, making merlin smile slightly there was always more when it came to him "i have another name, given to me by the druids" he says waiting for arthur to yell or demand an explanation, but he suprises him by just nodding as if he already knew or had already heard it "emrys, right?" He asks as if to make sure it was right, at merlins nod he smiles slightly "i overheard morgana at the battle" he says quietly, a curious lilt to it as if he's trying to silently ask something he dare not aloud. 

Merlin debated whether to tell him everything about the prophesy, quickly coming to the conclusion that he had already told arthur pretty much everything, why not this as well? He got comfortable on a pile of hay and began "the druids have had a prophesy for more than 300 years that emrys would help the once and future king unite the lands of albion and bring magic back to the land" he says, briefly raising an eyebrow at mordred who looked shocked at what was happening, though nodded when he saw merlin wanted his attention "so you are emrys, who is this once and future king?" Arthur asks as he had also gotten comfortable, sitting against the wall opposite merlins cell looking all the more curious. 

This made him smirk as he says "once and future king? More like once and future prat" in order to clue the man into who exactly he was talking about, it took a few seconds before his eyes widened so much that merlin feared they'd fall out of his head "me?! You and i are in a prophesy?!" if he wasn't already sat down merlin knew the man would be on the floor by now. Though Arthur's shock didn't seem to last long and suspicion soon took over as he stared at him for a long while "is that why you came here?" He asks, startling merlin so much he jerked back feeling hurt and understanding "i didnt know about it until kilgharrah called me down to him after 3 days of being here" he grumbles quietly. 

Amusement fills him when he sees Arthur mouth kilgharrah's name a few times as if trying to figure out who it belongs to "that's the dragons name" he says helpfully, watching as the man gives up and sighs. Pinching the bridge of his nose as if exasperated "so you didn't stay because of it" he says slowly, causing merlin to shake his head before letting out a huff of amusement "i didnt even like you then Arthur, but the reason i stayed was because i could see the king you are now" he says truthfully, causing arthur to give him a look of suprise before smiling softly and standing up, he could tell that the man was overwhelmed but was taking it suprisingly well "anything else?" He asks, making it clear that he was about to leave though was waiting and hoping that there wasn't any other thing that he wanted to tell him. 

Merlin shakes his head, removing the spell that drowned out mordred "I'll let you know if anything else comes up" he says in a playful but serious tone that causes arthur to snort quietly, before looking over at mordred who had started to chuckle, in confusion before shaking his head with a muttered "dont ask" to himself before he leaves them on their own once more.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a full week before arthur felt calm enough to speak to merlin, though he wasn't looking forward to whatever he was going to hear. He had been told that the man was eating again which he was glad about, even if it was a very small amount. So around mid day he made his way down to the dungeon, ignoring mordred's presence as he got himself ready for the conversation that would change everything even more than the initial reveal had. Merlin was watching him in confused curiosity as he opened the door "come with me" he says gruffly, causing merlin who had actually started to stand up to freeze obviously thinking the worse case scenario. 

He had to lighten the mood so that the man knew he wasn't walking to his death, he wouldn't be for a long time even if the outcome of this talk was worse than he was expecting "cmon you dollop head of a sorcerer, i dont have all day" he had rescheduled all of his meeting to a later date, but merlin didnt need to know that. It seemed that the familiar nickname seemed to do as he'd intended as Merlin cracked a small smile as he came over, as soon as he was close enough arthur grabbed his shoulder, to mordred or the gaurds it would seem like he was holding it harshly but he wasn't putting much pressure into it, other than to lead the man into a room he himself had only just learned about. 

Once they were sat facing each other he began his questioning where he'd left off the week before "you were born with magic, correct?" He rose an eyebrow at this as he didnt know what to expect, especially with merlin "yes sire, mother said i was able to move things in the crib" he responds, startling him quite abit. He didn't know people with magic could do such things at an early age, he idly wondered what morgana would have been able to do with her own had she had someone to guide and teach her. 

He had to will himself to even speak again, this question was out of nesessity and he hopes the man knows it "since coming here have you ever thought about attacking the late king or i?" Merlin looked horrified at this, which told him the answer before he managed to stop stuttering long enough to get out an answer "no my lord, I've only ever used magic in camelot to protect you. Both of you" Arthur noticed that he paused before the last part and that he rolled his eyes, it amused him slightly though he was slightly more curious on exactly how he'd protected them with the magic and for how long. 

This was the part of the conversation that he was dreading, so much that he let out a long sigh before opening his mouth to speak again "have you ever injured or even killed someone with magic?" He asks, praying to anyone listening that the man said no and they could move on. But when merlin's eyes seemed to show mischief for a few seconds he knew they would be on the subject for some time "i hurt old man simmons when i accidentally felled a tree when i was younger" he says looking sheepish and amused at the same time, it wasn't at all what arthur was expecting to hear so the amusement was shared between them and he allowed a small smile to appear on his lips. 

Then merlin's expression turned somber and arthur realised that this would not be something he'd forget for awhile "i killed a sorceress, nimueh and technically morgana" he says quietly before remembering something else and adding "as well as many, many magical creatures" dear gods, how was he supposed to respond to this? The man had done great deeds, probably without anyone other than gaius knowing most of the time, damn it why did he have to have done it in such an illegal way?! Had it been other way he'd probably have knighted him! Merlin looks rather nervous before he speaks again "i poisoned morgana when that sleeping spell took over camelot, her sister had made her the source" gods above, no wonder he was sat in the middle of the throne room with tears in his eyes and staring at a spot on the floor when they'd found him. 

Before he could say anything to tell the man that he didn't blame him, though he was a little angry about it, merlin bowed his head in such a way that arthur feared what he was about to say "i tried to kill mordred as a child" how could he stoop to such low levels? He could only hope that he had a damn good explanation for why he'd tried to do such a thing "i was the one to put morgana in a coma like state" he whispers, causing arthur to freeze before jumping out of his seat, how dare he?! He'd better have a hell of an explanation for this one, what could morgana possibly have been doing back then for him to do that?! He glared at the man as he stared back with wide eyes before he spoke again "i was the one to heal her" why would he heal the person he'd injured? 

Then again merlin had always been an enigma, gods did that mean even whilst she was being the perfect ward, she was actually begining to betray them? He turned and picked his chair up before sitting down once more, taking a deep calming breath even as he continued to glare "you said you saved me, how many times?" He asks, remembering the night the man came out of nowhere and pulled him out of the way of the knife, merlin having magic explains why he was the only one left in the room that was awake and was able to save him. He wasn't expecting him to actually list every single god damn magical attack that had happend since he arrived, though learning that lancelot knew of his magic stung even though he knew that he would have reacted worse than he was now if told not even a month after the man arrived. 

His jaw dropped at the amount of times he'd been enchanted, only remembering coming out of one when gwen kissed him. How had he been enchanted by sophia long enough that he'd attacked merlin and then almost drowned at her hand? He had almost eloped with a magical creature "you told me you knocked me out!" He yelled, remembering the look merlin and gaius shared after he woke up, gods no wonder they seemed so amused by his reaction, he only wonders how no one else around him had noticed, especially his father. 

He wasn't too suprised by the ealdor story, hell arthur was pretty sure merlin was trying to reveal his magic before the battle anyway. Will had protected his friend to the very end and it made arthur happy that merlin once had such a good friend. He rose an eyebrow when the man got to the Cedric story, he had always wondered what had gotten into him that week, the basset explaination was possibly the most shocking. Though its merlin, he sees someone in distress and decides to help them, but to hear what the man did for 3 days straight and even that he had fallen in love with her and planned to run away with her was the most shocking.

The part of the explaination that he was most curious and confused about was the dragon, or well both dragons as apparently the number hadn't gone down like he'd thought it had, no instead it had increased by one! Wanting an answer to this he says "you mentioned the dragon, the same one you were riding at camlann" giving him a look that showed the disbelief and confusion he'd felt when the two had appeared from god knows where "care to explain?" He asks, watching as merlin blinked a few times and took a deeo breath as if this was the part that he didn't like talking about "we found a dragon lord do you remember?" He asks in a tone that doesn't sound at all like merlin. 

To distract himself and to show his annoyance, arthur rolled his eyes "the one you cried over" he dead pans, noticing hurt flash in the mans eyes and begins to realise that this really must be a part that merlin didnt like to talk about "that man was my father" he says in a trembling voice, obviously trying to get through the story as fast as possible but it makes arthur freeze. Merlin had met his father and lost him again in the space of a day and what had arthur said to him? 

He had told him that no man was worth his tears, not thinking anything of it when merlin had joked with him near tears once again. He really wasn't expecting merlin to continue but he merely nodded at his reaction before speaking again "the dragonlord trait passed from him to me when he died" he explains, letting arthur take in that his closest friend not only had magic but was a dragonlord as well.

Knowing both of these he took a deep breath before saying "I'm going to regret asking this, but were you the one to release him?" and regret asking he did as Merlin slowly nodded, though didnt look best pleased. He glared at the wall behind arthur for a few seconds before letting out a sigh "it was sire, i didnt know he'd attack though!" He seemed almost startled whilst saying the last part, which told arthur that he was being genuine. Though he looked at him as if he lost his mind for good measure "i made him a promise during the whole cornelius sigan thing" he says, suprising arthur when he growls in either annoyance or anger towards the dragon "naive idiot" is all he mutters, only merlin would go and trust something that had been locked up for 20 years and obviously had a vendetta against the person who did it.

He rolls his eyes again, feeling more and more exasperated as time went on "you said i killed him but i was knocked out instantly" he had vauge memories of fighting the dragon and delivering a killing blow was not one of them "hes very clearly alive" he adds on, fighting to hold back a smile or yet another eye roll as he watched as merlins expression was a mix of amused and sheepish at the same time, how he was managing such an odd expression was beyond him "i yelled at him, told him that if he ever attacked camelot again I'd kill him" he admits, looking slightly proud of himself whilst Arthur felt pure unadulted shock. Merlin didnt have a mean bone in his body yet he'd done all this in the 8 years that he'd been in camelot!

Groaning quietly he can't help but say "you don't do things by halves do you?" As he pulls the man up and leads him back to the cells, where he is a tad bit rough as he pushes merlin back in "at least i now know why everything you told me was true" he mutters as he locks the door, ready to head back to his rooms to think everything through when merlin's eyes widen and he looks slightly apprehensive about something, hes about to tease him about seeing a mouse or some other creature scurrying around the cell when the man speaks "there's something else" he says quietly causing arthur to let out a sound between a sigh and a groan "there's more?!" He asks in shock, how the hell could there be more?!

He watches as merlin sits down on some hay, taking a minute to get comfortable and prompting arthur to sit down against the wall behind him. He isn't expecting merlin's eyes to change from blue to gold, though he finds it fasinating to see him do magic without saying anything. Hold on a second, what the hell did he do to him? He didn't feel any different, he frowns in confusion before waiting for merlin to speak "i was given a different name by the druids" he starts, looking like a startled stoat as if waiting for arthur to yell "emrys, right?" He asks, feeling amused at his eyes widening in shock obviously not expecting the conversation to go like this "i over heard morgana at the battle" he still has no idea where he's heard the name before that though, it feels familiar.

He watches as merlin shuffles around again, looking as if he was warring with himself before nodding to himself "the driuds have had a prophesy for more than 300 years that emrys would help the once and future king unite the lands of albion and bring magic back to the land" he says looking over at mordred, who nods and taking arthur by suprise, the man who he had come to know as his best friend had a god damned prophesy about him! But wait there was a second person in there as well "you are emrys, who is the once and future king?" He asks in confusion, which only rose when merlin began to smirk. 

Looking amused and exasperated as he says "once and future king?" again as he holds back laughter "more like once and future prat" He says with a smile that arthur cant take his eyes off of, wait a second he used a nickname that is usually aimed at him. Gods above, did that mean "me?! You and i are in a prophesy?!" He all but screeches, thankful that he was already on the floor as he genuinly thought he might faint at the revelation. Good gods how was he supposed to do any of that? Is this the reason merlin had stuck around this long before revealing his magic in such a grand way?

The two stare at each other for what felt like hours before arthur asks "is that why you came here?" Suprised when Merlin reared back as if he'd been slapped, hurt briefly crossing his face before understanding took its place "i didn't know about it until kilgharrah called me down to him after 3 days of being here" he says after a few seconds, arthur getting distracted by the new name to properly listen to the rest of what he said, whispering it to himself to try and jog his memory of ever having meet a person with such a name "thats the dragons name" merlin says sounding far too amused as once again arthur gets distracted by the fact that dragons have god damn names.

He whispered the name a few more times before sighing and pinching his nose "so it isn't the reason you stayed" he says hoping above all else that this is the answer he gets a no about. He feels himself relax when merlin shakes his head and rolls his eyes "i didn't even like you at that point arthur" he says, which arthur knew was the truth even though he'd saved his life within a day and a half of knowing him "i stayed because i could see the king you are now" he says with a fond expression on his face that takes arthur off guard and he can't help the smile that appears on his face, hell its one of the nicest things that merlin's ever said to him!

He stood up before either of them could become emotional about what had just been said "anything else?" He asks, praying to anyone that was listening that there wasnt. He couldn't take any more information about merlins secret identity at this point, merlin smirked at him again as his eyes flashed an amazing golden again "I'll let you know if i hear anything" he says and he can hear mordred laughing quietly now, had merlin done something so that he couldn't hear the other man whilst they were talking? He looked between the two before shaking his head "don't ask" he mutters to himself before heading back up into the castle.

Both to think over everything he's just heard and to look over the magic law, if people could be born with magic then some adjustments would have to be made. 

The next 3 weeks is spent talking to gaius as he gets his head around everything merlin had told him, whilst simultaneously talking to both him and geffory about changing the law surrounding magic itself. It takes almost a week to get the council on board with it as most seem to think merlins enchanted him, dispite gaius proving otherwise. But eventually they manage to take away the punishment of death and change it to a punishment that arthur saw fit for the crime committed. Magic users wern't completely free yet, but arthur was only just getting started.


	7. Chapter 7

It was two boring weeks later when Merlin heard two sets of foot steps heading his way, curiosity getting the best of him he sat up and went closer to the cell door, to find percival and gwaine grabbing a set of keys and unlocking the door "percy? Gwaine, whats going on?' He asks nervously as the taller of the two grabs his arm and tugs him towards them, neither of them seem angry or anxious to see him as they lead him out of the dungeons "its good to see you merlin" gwaine says quietly, smirking slightly to show him that there's nothing to worry about that he wasn't going towards his death. 

Instead he found himself outside the throne room, looking from gwaine to Percival to try and figure out what was going on but they were giving nothing away. On the other side of the door arthur was talking to someone, though merlin couldn't tell what about, even as he strained his ears to try and listen. But as soon as he tried the doors opened and there stood most of the court, all the knights, Gaius and the king and queen themselves. It was then merlin knew what was going on, this was his trial, he froze and grabbed onto Percival's arm in panic "hey mate you're alright, nothing to worry about" gwaine says softly enough that the people in the throne room don't hear whats happening. 

Percival squeases his shoulder gently, which helped ground him slightly before pushing him none too gently though not enough to make him trip. The room feels like it gets longer and longer with every step he takes and he dare not look at anyone, not even gaius as he reaches the king and queen. Percival pushing down on his shoulder brings him back to the present once more and he all but falls to his knees, wincing slightly at the sting but making no other movements as the room starts to be filled with whispers. 

But as soon as arthur, who was stood in front if him sat down and cleared his throat everyone fell silent, though he could feel alot of eyes on him "merlin of ealdor, you have been found to have been practicing magic how do you plead?" Arthur asks in a tone that merlin's rarely heard him use "guilty, your majesty" he says loud enough for everyone to hear, some people let out gasps, some sneer at him though this he expected. 

What he wasn't expecting was for arthur to hum, as if the answer he'd given was wrong "i said practicing though, did i not ladies and gentlemen?" He asks the court around them, obviously not expecting merlin to answer though he raises his head to look at him and gwen in confusion "practicing would mean you learned it, would it not merlin?" Arthur asks, looking at merlin directly now amusement clear to see in his eyes "thats correct sire" he says whilst minutely tilting his head to show that he was completely lost as to what the man was trying to do, but arthur shook his head just as minutely as if communicating to him that the king knew exactly what he was doing. 

There was a slight smirk on Arthur's face before he speaks "you revealed to me twice, in two different conversations that you were born with magic. Were you not?" He asks, causing people to mutter to one another or gasp at the revelation and merlin started to realise where this was going, or at least he thinks he did "i did my lord, i was born with it. Mother said i was lifting things from my crib before i could speak" he responds when the room goes silent, had arthur some how found a loop hole to the law? 

He looks towards gwen just to see how she reacted, but she doesn't seem suprised infact she smiles at him softly before the two of them turn their attention back to arthur, who was looking at gaius "say gaius, isn't there a name for those born with magic?" He asks, obviously knowing the answer already but asking for the benefit of the court who seem curious at this point. 

Merlin turns his attention to his uncle as well, watching him nod as he very obviously keeps his gaze on arthur "indeed my lord, they are called warlocks" he says before stepping back, sending a small smile and a wink in merlins direction, which told him that arthur had either done something or had a plan of some sort. He watched as Arthur looked back over the court again. 

He could tell there was about to be some sort of speech of some kind, just by the way arthur was sitting on the edge of his seat "are we not a fair and just land?" He asks looking around at everyone, then raising an eyebrow that could rival gaius' "if magic users are capable of being born with something they can't control are they to be condemned to death immediately?" He asks causing the room to erupt with whispers and horrified yells that merlin wasn't expecting "perhaps the law is wrong, maybe magic users arn't as dangerous as we thought" he continues dispite the noise, which only seems to grow the more he speaks and merlin can't tell if its for or against what is being said. 

He hears something about magic corrupting people, just as it had morgana and it caused him to tense. Either because of the notion of magic corrupting or merely because he'd heard Morgana's name, he wasn't entirely sure "thats where you're wrong, its fear and anger that corupt not magic itself" he hears gaius says in a tone that people know not to argue with, theres some jeers at that but it soon quietens when arthur raises a hand "morgana is the perfect example, she didnt know she was born with it until experiencing those horrid nightmares" arthur says and it takes every part of merlin not to move from shock that he'd learned about this "except they weren't merely nightmares, no they were visions of what was to come" he says solemly. 

It made merlin want to reach out and offer comfort "she learned of her magic after becoming uthers ward, the fear and anger she must have felt was too much for her to bear" arthur says, looking around the room again and now he's only met with silence as everyone takes in what's just been said "with that being said, i King Arthur have made some changes to the law and rules surrounding magic" he hears from where the king is now standing and almost falls backwards in shock as he moves just enough to look at him "magic users are no longer condemned to death, instead they will be brought to trial much like this one and will be punished on the crime committed' he hears and all but collapses in relief, he wasn't going to be executed.

Arthur was looking at him now with a small smile on his face "as for merlin" he hears, which brings everyone back to the here and now reminding everyone that they were still at an important trial "i can not condemn a man who saved the life of his king and his knights, even when the use of magic and dragons were used" he says in amusement, clearing his throat as he said the word dragon "though i do say he'll be put into the stocks" he says with a snort quiet enough that only merlin and gwen catch as Merlin once again almost falls back in relief, time in the stocks he could do though he hopes he gets to eat first.

He could feel people staring at him on all sides, was he supposed to do something? He looks at gwen who seems to be stifling laughter behind her hand, though moves it long enough to mouth 'thank you' at him, gods where had his manners gone if he didnt think to thank the man that had saved his life? Looking back at arthur who looked a mix of amused and annoyed, merlin dipped his head "thank you, your majesty your kindness won't be forgotten" he says quietly, hoping it was the right thing to say though by the silence around him just before arthur spoke again, it must have been "court dismissed, merlin is to be put into the stocks at daylight tomorrow" at least he'd be able to eat and sleep in his own bed today, he didn't even wonder when he'd be let out of the stocks again he was so happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day of merlin's trial, the day where arthur would show the court and the whole of camelot, that magic and merlin himself wern't the vile evil thing that they had been taught to believe, as he made his way to the throne room he managed to find gwaine and percival who appeared to be talking to one another quietly "gentlemen, would you escort merlin up here for me?" He asks as they all know what's about to happen at this point "certainly, sire" percival answers, before all but dragging a widely smiling gwaine in the direction of the dungeons. He ducked his head as a small smile fought its way onto his face, before continuing to make his way to the throne room. 

He was suprised at just how many people were in attendance, but then again this was to do with merlin and he'd come to find that pretty much all of camelot liked the man quite a lot, as soon as the crowd notice him they quieten down and bow whilst he heads to his throne and sits down. There was awhile to go to the trial yet, gwen and gaius had just arrived causing the room to go silent again as gwen comes to sit on her throne beside him, whilst gaius nods at him from where he'd slotted himself into the crowd almost invisible unless you knew where to look, which arthur was counting on much later in the trial. 

A guard slipping into the room not long later, nodding at him to let him know that merlin's arrival was imminent "ladies and gentlemen, today is possibly the most important trial of camelots history and i wish for you all to witness it without any interruptions" he says looking around the room in a way he'd never done before, watching as some nod whilst others frown though eventually start to nod and before long the doors open to reveal gwaine and percival stood on either side of merlin, who even from this far away looked terrified. Arthur noticed that the man had grabbed the taller of the two knights arm as gwaine spoke to him, looking slightly concerned. 

If merlin was going to freak out he'd rather not do this trial at all, would postpone it until merlin seemed calmer the court be damed. But it seemed like whatever the two knights did calmed him down as he slowly made his way into the room, his head once again bowed so low that arthur could no longer see his face. Arthur stood up and walked several paces towards him and Percival when the man didn't seem to respond to the quiet whisper to kneel down, though he watched as merlin all but fell to the floor after the taller knight pressed down on his shoulder, hard enough to bring him out of what ever stupor he had been in, which the king was rather relieved about as it meant that merlin was in fact calm enough to continue.

He moved to sit down again, looking around the court that seemed to be slightly confused as to what had just gone on "merlin of ealdor, you have been found to have been practicing magic how do you plead?" He asks, watching as people startle at the sudden start of the trial though every single person in the room turn their attention to merlin, already anticipating the answer and starting to sneer at him "guilty, your majesty" he hears in a strong voice that doesn't reveal to anyone else how nervous he really is. The reactions are instantaneous as gasps and even more sneers are heard all around the room, some people looking at merlin with genuine disbelief on their faces whilst others, including gaius seem to sigh quietly. 

He himself merely hums, causing the crowd to become confused once more "i said practicing, did i not ladies and gentlemen?" He asks, looking around feeling slightly amused as he makes eye contact with gaius who already looks exasperated. When he looks back down at merlin, he's suprised to find that the man was now looking up at him and any trace of fear had changed to confusion and slight curiosity "practicing would mean you learned it, would it not merlin?" He ask the man as they hold eye contact and he sees a spark of realisation appear in his eyes before he slowly nods, the curiosity growing by the second "thats correct, my lord" he says and arthur noticed the way he tilted his head just slightly to show that he had no idea what the hell was going on, he shook his head in the same manner to tell him that he wasn't about to reveal what he was doing so early. 

It was then he broke eye contact, looking over his head at no where in particular as he began to smirk, just enough to tip off anyone who was watching closely enough that he was planning something "you revealed to me twice, in two different conversations i might add" he says as he looks around the room to gauge the reactions of several different people at once "that you were born with magic, were you not?" He asks watching as several members of the courts eyes grew wider and wider the more arthur spoke "i did my lord, i was born with it. Mother said i was lifting things from my crib before i could speak" the room was quieter than arthur had ever heard in his life, which took him by suprise though he didn't show it. 

Instead he looked to gaius, who had lost the exasperated look and now looked as suprised as everyone else, but he quickly smiled as he knew it was his part of the trial "say gaius, isn't there a name for those born with magic?" He asks in a tone that he knew merlin would recognise as him already knowing and that he was asking to benefit the court, so that they could learn a thing or two "indeed my lord, they are called warlocks" Gaius says almost instantly, looking increasingly amused and even as arthur looks away he doesn't miss the smile and wink that the older man sends merlin's way, which seems to make merlin relax and the confusion begins to fade as arthur moves to the edge of his seat as he looks over the confused crowd.

He takes a deep breath before he begins to speak "are we not a fair and just land?" He asks, looking at each and every person in the room before shaking his head slightly to show his anger without projecting it into his voice "if magic users are capable of being born with something they can't control" he says, putting emphasis on the word can't as his eyes briefly rest on merlin before continuing "are they to be condemned to death immediately?" He asks, watching as shock and horror appear on many people's faces and some show it with outbursts whilst others contemplated silently, without giving away what they were thinking "perhaps the law is wrong, maybe magic users arn't as dangerous as we thought" he says, causing the entire court to erupt into chaos. 

He hears several people utter morgana's name and notices how merlin freezes for a couple of seconds, causing him to wonder what was going through his mind "thats where you're wrong, its fear and anger that corupt not magic itself" gaius says as a number of people bring up magic corrupting people, yet another thing his father had been so wrong about. He feels a mixture of suprise and annoyance when people jeer at the older man, almost smiling when gaius doesn't respond to it other than raising an eyebrow and turning his attention to arthur, who raises a hand in order to silence them once more. 

They'd given him the perfect opening to discuss morgana and the changes that had been made to the law surrounding magic, and they didnt even know it "morgana is the perfect example, she didnt know she was born with it until experiencing those horrid nightmares" he begins, noticing how merlin's eyes widen whilst others seem too confused to react, or they just look suspicious as to where the king could possibly be going with this "except they weren't merely nightmares, no they were visions of what was to come" he says solemly, watching as merlin's hands moved slightly where he was resting them on his thighs, making him smile slightly at the knowlege that his magic reveal and subsequent stay in the dungeons hadn't changed him in the slightest.

The smile fades as he opens his mouth to speak again "she learned of her magic after becoming uthers ward, the fear and anger she must have felt was too much for her to bear" he says sadly, looking around the room to see that confusion and shock had changed to sadness and understanding, though there was anger underneath it all, but had no idea if it was aimed at his father or morgana. 

He takes his chances whilst the room has a blanket of silence over it, standing up and moving across the room so that all eyes were on him and only him "with that being said, i King Arthur have made some changes to the law and rules surrounding magic" he says, causing the people that had not yet turned their attention to him to do so in a fashion that arthur feared they may have whiplash. 

All of them looked shocked or suprised, merlin had even moved enough so that he was facing him and hope was begining to grow in his eyes "magic users are no longer condemned to death, instead they will be brought to trial much like this one and will be punished on the crime committed" he says, causing the blanket of silence to break as people muttered to one another whilst others like merlin visibly relaxed, arthur could see tears welling up in the mans eyes as he realised that what ever worse case scenario he'd come up with, and arthur was pretty sure he knew which one, was not coming to pass. 

Arthur let them talk amonst themselves for several moments before raising a hand "as for merlin" he says to remind them that they were indeed still in the middle of a trial, though it seemed as if most had already realised what the outcome was going to be "i cannot condemn a man who saved the life of his king and his knights, even when the use of magic and dragons were used" he says with rising amusement, he has to clear his throat as he says dragons so that he doesn't end up chuckling. 

There were a few raised eyebrows at this, especially from gaius but he plowed on so that everyome knew there was going to be a punishment "though i do say he will be put into the stocks" he reveals with a nod, making most people smirk as it had been a few years since the man had been there. 

Merlin himself seemed to relax even more at the idea which arthur hadn't been expecting, but with what the man thought would happen today it was probably the best outcome for him. The attention then went from arthur and back to merlin, who in his confusion looked to gwen for guidance and he could hear her trying her hardest to hold back laughter, as merlin's eyes widen and looks to arthur almost apologeticly before he begins to speak "thank you, your majesty your kindness won't be forgotten" he says with his head bowed once more, arthur cannot wait for all this to be over so that he never has to listen to merlin use his titles in a respectful tone again. 

He nods at him even though he knows merlin can't see the gesture, before adressing the room once more "court dismissed, merlin is to be put in the stocks at daylight tomorrow" he says bringing the last few weeks to a close. It doesn't take long for the room to empty, but merlin doesn't seem to realise that he's a free man again as he's still kneeling on the floor "merlin?" He asks cautiously as he isn't entirely sure if the man is conscious or not, he hasn't raised his head or moved an inch since he last spoke "he's in shock sire, give him a few minutes" gaius says from where he's still standing, physician tone in full effect as he is some how able to tell whats going on with his ward without going near him.

It was 5 minutes later when merlin began to move, looking up at arthur who realised that the reason why merlin hadn't responded the first time, was because he was crying "thank you so much arthur" he says quietly, causing arthur to move towards him and hold out a hand so that he could pull him up. There was a suprised look before merlin took the offered hand, slowly moving to stand up and momentarily lean against arthur "you are going to go with gaius and have a filling meal" he says authoritatively, causing merlin to roll his eyes before nodding though as he and gaius leave the room, arthur hears a muttered 'prat' just before the door closes behind them and its then he knows that things might finally be returning to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin was indeed fed well that night, gaius feeding him until he fell asleep at the table and was forced to half carry, half walk the younger man up to his room where he proceeded to pass out. Having the best nights sleep he'd had in years, if it were not for his punishment early the next morning both warlock and physician doubted that merlin would have woken up for several days, as he caught up on some very much needed sleep. But alas there was a punishment to be had so he was dragged out of bed by arthur, who looked more amused than anything else which told merlin that arthur might be participating in lobbing something at him at some point today.

It was early morning which meant that most of camelot's citizens had yet to start their day, so merlin was left to his own devices after arthur returned to the castle, snickering the entire way. It was Gwaine, who was up early and sober for a change that threw the first piece of fruit at him, managing to land the tomato directly in the middle of merlins forehead and let out a cheer that not only caused merlin to smile, but caught the near by children and adults attention which promptly brought them all over and thus merlins punishment began.

By midday merlin was covered in all kinds of fruit that had now become a mushy mess in his hair, it also felt like he had a crown of what appeared to be some sort of herb, that hadn't fallen off his head dispite all his attempts to move out the way of on coming projectiles, it was also midday when arthur made another appearance. Approaching so quietly that none of the people that were currently pelting merlin with all sorts noticed his presence. 

Not until he chucked an apple and a tomato at the same time, causing one to bearly miss his cheek and the other to explode as soon as it made contact with his face, this got a cheer louder than anything had heard before as arthur chuckled loud enough to startle those around him "no wonder every one enjoys this so much" he says, nodding to a few citizen's who had yet to do or say anything. 

Before picking up a few more pieces of fruit and throwing it, this made more and more people come over and join the king in making merlins life a misery. By night fall merlin was absolutely covered in all kinds of things and as soon as he was out of the stocks everything transfered from his head to his clothes, some of it disapearing under his neckerchief and tunic and he knew hed have to find somewhere to wash off before gaius and arthur even thought about letting him anywhere near the inside of the castle. 

He disapeared to a small stream he had discovered a couple of years ago but hadn't ventured back to, washing himself and his clothes before using his magic to dry everything to a certain extent. Heading back to the castle and smirking at a bewildered arthur as they passed one another before he fell into an uninterrupted sleep, not waking up until midday two days later and promptly freaking out as he thought arthur would be angry at him. 

Instead when he eventually calmed down enough to find the man so that he could actually do his job, Arthur laughed at him "you clotpole, i was the one that told gaius to let you sleep this long" he says in amusement before giving him a massive list of chores to do, though didn't seem to care when they got done just that he did them. 

Over the next few weeks, normality seemed to return as he and arthur started talking just as they had before merlin's reveal and most if not all of the knights stopped to have conversations with him whenever they ran into him around the castle, leon was the first one to mention kilgarrah and his magic and merlin was suprised to see amusement and a small bit of excitement in the usually stoic man's eyes. It was also 4 weeks later that merlin noticed a crowd in the court yard where the stocks were, so curiosity getting the better of him merlin wandered out to see what was going on. 

He wasn't expecting mordred to be the one to be getting pelted with fruits and other gunky foods, but then again he had switched sides mid battle for a reason both arthur and merlin would never understand. The king had followed merlin out and as soon as the two made eye contact, merlin nodded towards the buckets of fruit and raised an eyebrow. 

Arthur understanding what he meant instantly, nodded with a growing smirk as the two of them picked up as many projectiles as they could and without even looking at one another, began to pelt an unsupecting mordred with them, not stopping until they had literally used every bit of fruit and other food stuffs available before nodding at each other and quietly retreating back into the castle, where they laughed so hard they had to lean against one another in order not to fall over. 

It was then that merlin knew that all was right between them as the laughter eventually petered off and they were left smiling goofily at each other, merlin realised this was how it was supposed to be between them.


End file.
